Purple power
by Fionacat
Summary: A Magic The Gathering universe and spoiler card list.


Introduction  
  
The world of Shandler was now stable, wars had rocked this mana filled world, great wars with   
rival planeswalkers attempting to gain control but eventually a sort of peace has settled on the   
land.  
  
The various houses that represented the aspects of magic had been set up with a leader being   
appointed to each house. Each aspect of magic was covered; the decay of black, the trickery of   
blue, the devastaion of red, the creatures of green and the protection of white.  
This peace had been broken a few times as minor battle between the various houses broke out but   
always a stand off was achived and then resolved by peace.  
  
A few billion light years away five friends where totally unaware of the existance of other   
worlds, let alone mana. Well not exactly true, one of them knew and understood what mana was   
and how to control it, his name is now Runt.  
Runt was playing around with mana quite innocently, showing his friends, Dracos, Zach, Fee and   
Sam the power he had found in it. Unfortunatly for Runt an exiled planeswalker also saw him   
playing with the mana and wanted it for herself, as the mana Runt was toying with was unlike   
anything she had ever seen before, it was new and more powerful then the other five colours of   
mana put together.  
  
Opening a Spatial rift between herself and Runt she pulled herself to the realm of Earth,   
leaving powerfull echos in the the multiverse as she did.  
  
The planeswalker did not reckon on the earth being a place of such disbelif and hostitlity, no   
sooner was the rift open and her coporeral body forming on Earth then her soul was ripped from   
it by the will of a billion people.  
  
She left behind the glowing rift, trailing back to Shandler itself, such was the power of the   
echos she had sent behind.  
  
Runt noticed the rift first and went to investigate, being drawn into the void.  
Fee and Dracos leapt after him in a vain attempt to save him, only to be drawn in themselves.  
Sam and Zach did not wish to venture in but where sucked into the rift by the very power of it.  
  
The journey changed them all, Runt the first in was changed most, almost beyond all recongition.   
He became a creature of some sort and left as soon as he was sure the others where safe, Runt   
became a simple dog, a magical dog with the ablity to control mana, but a dog none the less.  
Fee who enjoyed the ride was also changed but where Runt was lost Fee found her true self, Fee   
became very cat like but still kept her overall human apperance.  
Dracos like Fee also became what he imagined he had always been, a dragon none the less but   
still mostly human.  
Zach was changed the worse, he became a undead vampire, he fled as soon as he recognised what he   
had become.  
Sam was not changed at all in any way, this worried Sam at first and then upset him but he was   
happy that Dracos and Fee where still around and seemed to like him more then normal.  
  
Eventually after several months the five friends met up again, drawn together by some force, as   
they where another spatial rift opened above them and mana from Earth poured through onto them,   
dousing them in pure mana.  
  
Runt was the first to take advantage of this and challenged the leader of the house of creatures   
to a magic duel which he easily won and was made Green Wizard.  
  
The others watching this soon took the clue that the mana from Earth was very powerful and they   
too challenged a leader of each house to win a position.  
  
Sam became the white wizard, Dracos was red, Zach was black and Fee was blue.  
  
On the first council meeting of the five friends, Runt decided that they should find out what   
the mana from Earth actually was and give it some colour and someone to watch over it.  
The others agreed and set a great spell to find someone who would know.....  
  
A few billion light years away a young boy watched in bemusment as a large glowing portal opened   
in front of him, he knew what it was and where it would lead, he knew stuff he didn't know   
seconds ago. Something had changed, he could see colours that he didn't even know existed, he   
could feel things that were not there.  
  
Stepping into the portal he waited until he arrived on the other side before the five friends we   
already know.  
"Greetings wizards." The boy announced loudly, "My name is Max, I shall be the keeper of the   
Purple mana for now..." he concluded before vanishing in a bright flash.  
  
"Purple...." Fee echoed in bemusment. "It must be worth having..." she said aloud and almost by   
accident knowing this must be the thought of everyone else in the room and at that moment they   
could no longer be friends.  
  
Runt was the first to proclaim it, a challenge to anyone who would use purple without his   
permission, of course Zach thought purple should be his domain whilst Sam argued with Zach that   
he should control it. Dracos and Fee decided that they should try work together for a common   
goal an idea which fell apart very quickly.  
  
Soon the five friends where mortal enemies and had taken off to there great castles to prepare   
for a war which Shandler and the entire multiverse may never forget.....  
  
Who's Who??  
=========  
  
Runt - Green Wizard. Originally the first person to use purple mana, Runt is now the green   
wizard and a powerful spell caster but trapped forever in a dog's body.  
  
Fee - Blue Wizard. Possibly the only person that doesn't care about what happens to purple mana,  
as long as Dracos does not control it she will be happy.  
Fee was altered by the spatial travel into a cat form.  
  
Zach - Black Wizard. Zach believes that purple mana may be able to restore him to a normal   
human, this is why he must control it! Zach was killed in the spatial rift and is now an   
undead vampire.  
  
Sam - White Wizard. Sam thinks that the purple mana is in fact cursed, it will kill anyone that   
tries to use it. Sam is still a human and is trying to vie control away from the others.  
  
Dracos - Red Wizard. Having seen the purple mana at work once he knows how much more powerful he   
could be if he controlled it. Dracos was turned into a dragon by traveling to Shandaler.  
  
Max - Keeper of purple. Max is the keeper of purple mana, he doesn't like all these other   
people trying to get control of it and is fighting back!! Max is a small child that now  
controls the most powerful mana source in the multi-verse.  
  
  
Some famous cards.  
  
  
Card name: Dracos Zurman  
Casting cost: 3PPP  
Type of card: Summon Legend  
Magic text: Trample  
1: +1/-1 until end of turn  
2: Flying until end of turn.  
Flavour text: "Can you say Arghhhhhhh?" Dracos Zurman  
Power: 1  
Toughness: 8  
  
Card name: Zach  
Casting cost: 2PP  
Type of card: Summon Legend  
Magic text: First strike, Rampage 3  
During your upkeep pay 1 life or Zach deals you five damage to you and is burried.  
1: Flying until end of turn  
1: Shadow until end of turn  
3: Trample until end of turn  
Flavour text: "I lost myself on the way...." Zach  
Power: 4  
Toughness: 3  
  
Card name: Sam  
Casting cost: PP  
Type of card: Summon legend  
Magic text: TAP XXX: Search your library or graveyard for a creature with X casting cost, place this creature into your hand.  
Flavour text: "I think I like it here...." Sam  
Power: 1  
Toughness: 2  
  
Card name: Dracos's Phoenix  
Casting cost: 3P  
Type of card: Summon Phoneix  
Magic text: Flying  
If dracos's phoneix is put into your graveyard from play you may pay 2 life to return dracos's phoneix to your hand. This loss of life can not be prevented or re-directed.  
Flavour text: "Meet MY ally...." Dracos Zurman  
Power: 4  
Toughness: 2  
  
Card name: Force of life  
Casting cost: P  
Type of card: Sorcery  
Magic text: Pay X life, deal X damage to any number of target creatures or players. Loss of life or damage can not be prevented or re-directed.  
Flavour text: "I give my life to destroy you...." Zach  
  
Card name: Spatial rift  
Casting cost: PPPPP  
Type of card: Enchantment  
Magic text: Culmitive upkeep 3  
During each upkeep all creatures gain +1/+2.  
During your upkeep gain three life and all your creatures gain +X/+X where X is the last paid culmative upkeep.  
When Spatial rift is burried it deals you damage equal to the last paid culmitive upkeep.  
Flavour text: "It's pure power and of course pure corruption...." Zach  
  
Card name: Counter Magic  
Casting cost: P  
Type of card: Enchantment  
Magic text: During your upkeep pay 3 life or bury Counter Magic  
You can not be the target of spells or effects.  
Flavour text: "It's easy when you know how." Dracos  



End file.
